


Souls

by shadowolfhunter



Category: Caprica (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, gunshot wound, soul mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 03:30:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3675765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowolfhunter/pseuds/shadowolfhunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Sam might have met Larry. And love came calling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Souls

Sam Adama considered himself a lucky man. He had a love, a job, status and respect. While he didn’t have children, his job being the barrier against that he had his brother’s children, so life was not so bad.

Sometimes he liked to kick back and remember how he met his husband, how the gods changed his fate that day, and Larry’s too.

Sam remembers.

He’s twenty-six years old, young to be a Ha’la’tha enforcer of such status, but he has a wise head, he learns things fast, and he knows how to keep his mouth shut at the right time.

So when the Gu’trau gives him a task, and sends along Demetri to watch and learn, Sam knows exactly what he’s going to do. He does exactly what he’s asked, throws the brick through the window. Turns and walks calmly away, Demetri’s still standing there, only he’s crowing, and waving his hands and drawing all kinds of attention to himself.

Sam detaches, he can see the two patrol officers up ahead, one of them is Officer Mendes. Mendes knows Sam well. He knows Sam knows the drill, as Sam knows that Mendes will cuff him, and transport him to the precinct, where Sam will wait for his turn, pay the fine, and be back out on the street within half an hour or so. It will be painless, and the point will be made.

Sam knows that there is nothing he can do for Demetri’s foolishness right now, and that the Gu’trau will not blame him for the older man’s stupidity.

Sam is perfectly pleasant to Mendes, who seems to be using him as a teaching aide to the younger officer with Mendes. Sam looks into those beautiful blue eyes, and the younger officer smiles back.

As the cuffs close around Sam’s wrists, holding his arms behind his back, he knows. This younger man, L. Carleon, according to his badge, is going to marry Sam some day.

It won’t be today or tomorrow, but some day soon. And Sam is surprised because he’s met his future husband, and it’s all so thoroughly unexpected, and L. Carleon is a cop.

Carleon has a hand on Sam’s arm, and Mendes is calling it in, and Sam’s just waiting, all loose and relaxed because he’s cuffed and getting all uptight about it will only make him seem guilty. Besides he can feel the warmth of L’s touch on his arm and it’s nice.

So Sam’s facing the street, and that’s when he sees Demetri, who is vicious as well as stupid, and he’s aiming a gun at Sam’s future husband, and Sam has one decision to make.

He shoves his full bodyweight sideways into Carleon, who cannons into Mendes and both of them go down as something sharp slams into Sam’s side. He staggers, Mendes is up, and yelling into his comlink, and grabbing Sam’s cuffs between his bound wrists, and Carleon’s back on his feet too, Mendes yanks hard on Sam’s bound arms then and Sam takes a hard breath. Pain rockets through his side and he falls to his knees.

Mendes is still shouting, but Carleon is kneeling in front of Sam, pushing the enforcer’s dark leather jacket aside, and his hand finds Sam’s side. Then there’s blood and pain, and Sam pitches forward into L. Carleon’s arms.

[][][][][]

The first thing Larry Carleon notices about Sam Adama is that the young man is tall, the second that the Ha’la’tha enforcer is gorgeous. The visible tattoos don’t detract from his appearance, they make him seem exotic, mysterious.

Larry’s Tauron parents have made themselves Caprica through and through. Everything to do with their home planet, especially the Ha’la’tha, was something bad to be avoided.

His mentor, Mendes, had given him another view. A proud, closed off people, doing things their own way. The Ha’la’tha were thugs, but difficult to pin down and by the standards of most, discreet. Policing them was frustrating.

Sam Adama. Handsome, flirtatious, charming and always compliant. He’d go to the precinct, pay the fine and be back on the streets again in half an hour because other than breaking the odd window, the police had nothing on him and everybody knew it.

But now Sam Adama’s unconscious in Larry’s arms and he’s taken a bullet for the cops. You could be wildly practical like Mendes and say that he just didn’t want to go down for a cop’s death.

Or you could be a romantic like Larry, and realize that the enforcer just saved your life, and he’s pretty badly hurt.

He eases Sam onto his back and reaches for the wound, Mendes is yelling into the radio, and Sam’s still cuffed, but since he’s unconscious and the blood pouring out of his side is a more immediate problem, Larry awkwardly cradles Sam in his arms, and manages to put his hands on Sam’s wounded flesh and presses down hard.

Sam moans. Big, pain-hazed green eyes flutter open and look up into Larry’s with such love, Larry knows then that this is it, the Ha’la’tha enforcer is his soul mate, and he better not die because Larry’s going to marry him some day.

He hangs on to Sam’s wounded side, as Mendes finishes his call, and produces some field dressings so they have a fighting chance of actually holding some of Sam’s blood inside of him until the ambulance can get there.

It’s only much later when the ambulance has arrived, and there’s a pile of blood-soaked dressings around them, and the cuffs are off so that they can lay Sam on his back on the stretcher, that it all comes together for Larry. He’s fallen in love with a Ha’la’tha enforcer. He’s a cop.

He knows he won’t be a cop for much longer.

[][][][][]

Joseph Adams finds out via his secretary that his brother is in the hospital. The first thought Joseph has is irritation. Sam sticks to the old ways and his Tauron roots like glue. It’s a modern world out there, but Joseph can’t tell Sam that, because Sam won’t listen.

The second thought as he stands in the small private room, paid for by the Gu’trau, Joseph has no doubt of that, is that Sam has somehow managed to fall on his feet.

His brother is asleep, Joseph can tell by the slightly pinched look on his face that if he were awake he would be in great pain.

One wrist is cuffed to the bed frame. Joseph has been told in confidence that this is unlikely to last long, as Sam not only took no part in the attempted shooting, he saved lives while risking his own.

It’s not the survival, or the dodging arrest and a court date and then possibly prison, it’s the fact that Sam has an admirer.

Joseph tries not to find it ironic that his lawless younger brother has somehow gained the love of a cop.

Officer Mendes approaches, he knows Joseph, and Sam, has known them a while. He nods at Joseph, and says “they’re not going to charge him, he saved our lives,” he reaches out to remove the cuffs, but the younger cop beats him to it.

Through the haze of drugs, Sam can still feel, and hear, opening his eyes might be a bit beyond him, but he feels the gentle touch of fingers around his wrist, the metal is removed, and then fingers gently take hold of his hand, and despite the pain, and the otherwise detached feeling, Sam struggles to open his eyes.

He knows his brother is there, he can hear his voice, and Mendes, but his whole being is taken up with the man holding his hand.

“Sam.” The voice sings in his soul, and Sam smiles, “can you hear me?”

He tries to clear his sore throat, but that hurts, so he nods, and the man’s free hand strokes the side of Sam’s face.

His voice sounds strange to him, “what’s your name?” he croaks.

“Larry.” Larry squeezes his hand, “Now you have to sleep so that I can take you home later.”

[][][][][]

They’ve been together for ten years now. Rarely apart, Larry left the police and became an EMT instead, it’s Sam’s job that bought them their apartment, and Larry never asks. It’s not as though they don’t sometimes fight about it. But they’re soul mates, Larry knows that Sam would give his life for his husband, after all, he has already.


End file.
